The present invention relates to a storage and order-picking system. Further, the present invention relates to a method of storing and retrieving articles in a sequenced manner into and from a rack arrangement for providing the articles in a sequenced manner, for example, in an ascending order, and in an order-orientated manner, for example, at a target location (e.g., picking-work station). For this purpose in particular a driverless, or operatorless, transport system (FTS) having autonomous driverless transport vehicles (FTF) is used. Classic pre-zone, which is characterized by steady conveyors, is replaced by an FTF plane. Particularly, the invention is used in “case-picking” scenarios.
The present invention further relates a system for loading and unloading a piece good, or an article, on and from an FTF.